Ocean Eyes
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Remy can't get a certain white-banged mutant to look him in the eye. Post series. oneshot


_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you give me those ocean eyes_

* * *

She hadn't looked him in the eye once.

One. Two. Three.

He stared at her for three seconds too long as she waded past him without so much as a glance.

She hadn't looked him in the eye once in the three days since he'd come to the institute. He needed a fresh start. He needed a real place to call home (it just happened to be Rogue's). The Acolytes had disbanded (for real). And he, the least politicized of all, needed a tribe.

He knew she was familiar with his charm ability. He had drunkenly told her on their New Orleans rampage. Before she'd accidentally touched him he'd had the time of his life with her and began spilling secrets and tidbits of information. So maybe now she thought he could not catch a hold of her if she didn't look in his ocean eyes. Remy also considered the least sunny option,_ she still hated him for taking her south_.

Time had passed. If that hadn't softened her up to that situation nothing would. And Rogue looked like she could hold a grudge. So he stared at her with weepy, red and black eyes, ocean eyes. She had to give in and look at them eventually, right? Remy stared longingly as he waited in the hallway of the Danger Room. He had decided being a class clown wasn't working to get Rogue's attention, so he would try to over achieve in his first Danger Room session.

Nearly everyone else had complimented the cajun _except_ Rogue, who didn't seem to look his way once. Remy had to respect her dedication to this. But he was a master chess player. He didn't even want to charm her. He wanted to win her over for real. He wanted her to _mean_ it.

He noticed Kitty watch his long stare at Rogue, whispering in the girl's ear. She didn't seem to notice, responding as she continued on her way. Remy decided to change his approach.

"Say, Rogue?" He said nonchalantly. Scott stopped mid-stride to face him, Jean gently tugging on his bicep. Rogue grabbed Kitty's hand out of instinct but she turned around slowly. She gave everyone in the room her best Wolverine impression and they started walking off despite wanting to watch. The two southerners stood in the hallway as Rogue glared at him. Remy studied her expertly applied makeup. He applauded her dedication to that, too. But he had seen what lies underneath. He still dreamt of her face when she crawled out the bayou, makeup washed away. It revealed her renaissance beauty and it was an image that would haunt him for a while.

She blinked before crossing her arms, her stance a bit intimidating. "Yes?" She asked, her voice cool. Remy smirked._ 'Challenge accepted.'_ He thought.

"Oh, so _y'can_ acknowledge Remy." He mused, his accent thick. Rogue shifted her weight to her right hip.

"Gambit-" She began.

"Remy, please." She exhaled, somewhere way past exasperated.

"_Remy_." She said as though it's painful. She was looking in his eyes, finally. She looked disappointed but he would take it. He couldn't hold back his shit-eating grin.

"Jus' wantin' to ask ya somethin'." He purred, trying to drag out this moment of her undivided attention as long as he could. She cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. Her makeup was the same as always but he could've sworn her hair was a few centimeters longer than in his daydreams.

"Oh boy." She said, starting to walk. He slinked beside her.

When he opened his mouth he'd meant to ask about his playing card but other words fell out. "How came y'ain't look in Remy's eyes since he came to your home here?" He wondered innocently. Rogue dropped her gaze from his and he frowned.

"Didn't want ya to charm me." She mumbled honestly. "Didn't want to get _kidnapped_, either. Maybe I had plans." She flashed him a saccharine smile. He scratched the back of his head.

"Remy's sorry for that. Fun aside, was very rude of me." He admitted like a dog who'd gotten into the trash. "An' Remy ain't _neva_ charmed ya. Whatever ya feel about him," He sidled in closer much to her disgust. "Are ya own feelin's." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Is that really all you wanted to bother me about?" Remy shook his head.

"_Non,_ I just wan' know if ya still have that card Remy gave all dat time ago." He asked quietly, chasing her stare. A look of understanding crossed her face as she began rummaging around in the breast of her uniform. Remy watched curiously as she revealed the Queen Of Hearts in pristine condition.

"Here." Rogue drawled. Remy's lips turned up into a dopey grin.

"You kept it... In ya _uniform_?" He grabbed it quickly and sniffed, earning a scoff from the girl.

"_Ew_, Gambit. I was just hoping I had this on when I gave it back." She gave him a hard stare and made no moves to take the card from him. Remy chuckled before placing it back in her gloved hand.

"Remy don't want it back, _cherie_." He said, amused. "I was jus' wonderin' if you ripped it up or somethin'." Rogue grudgingly tucked it back in her uniform, eyeing the cajun wearily.

"Did you want anything else, Remy?" He looked down at her. She was still avoiding his eyes, so she didn't believe he wouldn't charm her or it was something else. He squirmed. He didn't like not being in control. He could set up all the shots but the girl was a fortress. If she did not want to permit him access she wasn't going to, and this was one safe the thief couldn't crack. Not by force.

He shrugged as if dozens of thoughts weren't flying through his head. "Just try'na figure out what is wit you, _fille_." He admitted. Just like always she absolutely perplexed him. Maybe that was his favorite part. She sighed.

"Last time I looked into those_ eyes_ I almost believed you had wanderlust and plucked me for a journey. That's how fucked up things were here then." She said, a distant look on her face. He frowned. What he already knew about the events of last summer and what he had heard at the institute he did not like. He wished he could've been there. It was a hard time. That he had interrupted by stealing the mutant. _'Damn, Remy. Way to be inconsiderate.'_ He thought.

"And even after findin' out _ya lied,_" She continued, her voice rising. "I looked you in those stupid eyes and believed you when you said you'd see me again. That ya'd be '_around_' and all. And ya know what, you were nowhere to be found." He burned under her gaze.

"_Cherie_, I meant to-"

"Yeah, yeah-" She turned to continue walking but he grabbed her wrist, gently.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, no mirth in his voice for once. Rogue finally looked up into those red and black ocean eyes_. 'Shit.'_ She thought. Was he charming her or was she really just as boy crazy as Kitty? She thought about tugging from the former Acolyte's grip but then she thought about doing something a little bit differently for once. She let him drag her dangerously close to him, her hands on his broad chest. _'Logan would murder me, I'm wide open.'_ She thought.

She marveled at how strong and chiseled it felt under his uniform. "A lot's happened since then. Right after that, actually..." She said, the look on her face saying a lot for her. Remy nodded, slowly dipping her head onto his chest and nearly gasping when she left it there.

"Tell Remy about it, he wan' hear." He said. "Remy owe you for the New Orleans trip, anyways..." She looked up suspiciously at him. She slapped him playfully, beside him as quickly as she'd let him get close. There was a devilish grin on her face that intrigued him. _'She's smart.'_ He thought. _'I pushed down her wall but she got me pantin' for more.'_ Her smile was triumphant as he walked beside her.

"Okay. Get dressed, _swamp ra_t." She said, jogging in front of him. He paused, admiring a nice view alone with her backside. "I can tell ya over dinner._ Your_ treat."

He watched her bounce up the stairs with a grin, realizing she could probably keep up with him just fine. In fact, now he was starting to get a little worried about himself.


End file.
